Extra
Extras are an essential part of the game series. Extras originated in and appeared in all games in the series since then. For a list of Power Brick/Parcel extras and suit upgrades and which levels they correspond to, see Power Brick. What the Extras Do Heart-Related Extras One of the first Extras had to do with hearts. Specifically, the four hearts that the character has. Introduced in , Invincibility was introduced, which, as the name implies, makes you invincible. If you fall off a ledge. A lesser version of the extra, Regenerate Hearts, was introduced in which made you not invincible, but made your hearts regenerate until you're at max. And, more recently, in Extra Hearts was introduced, increasing the heart count from four to six, being the first game in the series to do so. Purely Aesthetic Extras These types of extras are extras that do nothing but change visuals, for the fun of it. As follows: Silhouettes (which make every character glossy black), Moustaches or Disguises (which give the characters humorous glasses-and-nose masks), Purple (which makes Jedi and Sith lightsabers purple), Daisy Chains (which make Blaster grapples full of daisies and flowers), Chewbacca w/ C3PO (which, when playing as Chewbacca, he is carrying C-3PO on his back, a homage to The Empire Strikes Back), Tow Death Star (which makes Tow Cable rolling balls look like the Death Star), Tea Cups and Brushes (which turn weapons into brooms or tea cups), Big Blasters, Silly Blasters, and Classic Blasters, which in turn all blasters big, strange, or old-school. Beep Beep makes vehicles beep their horns. Almost Aesthetic Extras Ice Rink is one of these, making all the floors slippery and icy. These are almost purely aesthetic with no real use, but they actually affect the gameplay even by the smallest bit. Another one is Extra Toggle (which gives you usually useless characters in your Free Play arsenal). More include Fertilizer which makes animals give off droppings (with the additional Poo Money/Treasure extra, their droppings turn into money). Power-Enhancing Extras These extras give you powers or strengths. There are many Super Extras, which make objects or abilities more powerful. This list is Super Blasters (x2 damage), Super Lightsabers (x2 damage), Super'' Zapper'' '(makes zapper kill droids and stun living enemies),'' '''Super Ewok Catapult (makes Ewok catapults shoot torpedos),'' Super Gonk''' (makes the Gonk Droid run quickly and able to jump), Super Slap' (x2 damage), Super Scream (more effective), Super Astromech (longer hover), Super Jedi Slam (x2 damage), Super Thermal Detonator (more blast radius), There are also ones that give you new abilities (sometimes useless) entirely. This includes Dark Side (which gives Jedi the Sith ability with a red lightsaber to boot), Deflect Bolts and (blaster bolts bounce off you entirely), Walkie Talkie Disable (walkie talkie disables all Droids), Force Grapple Leap (Jedi and Sith have the Blaster grapple ability), Disarm Troopers (Stormtrooper's guns turn into carrots), Perfect Deflect (makes blaster bolts deflect perfectly off of lightsabers), Immune to Freeze (makes you immune to being frozen), and the fifteen Suit Upgrades. Stud-Related Extras Score/Treasure x2, Score/Treasure x4, Score/Treasure x6, Score/Treasure x8, Score/Treasure x10, and Always Score Multiply multiply your stud income, and with all of them activated can create major stud bonuses. In (now a mainstream) there is Character Studs/Treasure which makes defeated enemies give off a few studs, and Stud/Treasure Magnet, which makes studs go straight towards you when you're near them. Speed Extras These enhance speed and convenience. Fast Build makes building objects faster, Fast Force makes using the force faster, Fast Fix makes fixing objects quicker, Fast Dig makes digging quicker, and four of the Suit Upgrades. Detector Extras The Minikit/Artifact Detector has arrows pointing to the eventual location of Minikit Canisters and Artifact Treasure Chests. Likewise, the Power Brick/Parcel Detector has arrows pointing to the eventual location of the Power Brick or Parcel. Other *'Adaptive Difficulty' changes stud loss upon death depending on skill level. Nullified if you are Ghost or have the Invincibility extra on. *'Use Old Save' allows characters and minikits into Free Play select. *'Tractor Beam' lets vehicles have tractor beams, causing the opponents to go out of control. *'Bounty Hunter Rockets' make Bounty Hunters shoot rockets instead of thermal detonators. *'Infinite Torpedoes' gives vehicles infinite torpedoes. *'Exploding Blaster Bolts' causes blaster bolts to explode like thermal detonators. *'Force Pull' causes the force to pull and not push droids. *'Vehicle Smart Bomb' causes vehicles to let out explosive smart bombs with a large blast radius. Suit Upgrades All 8 suits have their own set of upgrades (one to three). Unlike extras, these are permanent with no on/off switch. The first three actually apply to all suits. Suit Upgrades are the Power Bricks of the Hero Missions, whereas Extras are in the Villain Missions. *'Fast Grapple', makes grappling quicker. *'Fast Batarangs', makes batarangs move faster. *'More Batarang Targets', allows 10 targets instead of the usual 5. *'Flaming Batarang', gives Heat Protection Suit the power of flaming batarangs with the power to burn. *'Slam', gives Glide Suit ability to slam down. (only for Batman, not Batgirl) *'More Detonators', allows six detonators for the Demolition Suit instead of the usual three. *'Armour Plating', blaster bolts deflect off of Demolition Suit. *'Sonic Pain', Sonic Gun in Sonic Suit can actually hurt but not kill enemies. *'Area Effect', Sonic Gun goes both horizontally and both vertically in the Sonic Suit, making breaking glass much easier. *'Bats', Aesthetically, bats appear near the Sonic Gun when fired by the Sonic Suit. *'Freeze Batarang', Water Suit has the power of making batarangs freeze opponents. *'Decoy', Technology Suit can give off a decoy of Robin or Nightwing. *'Fast Walk', Magnet Suit walks up magnetic walls much quicker. *'Fast Pieces', Attract Suit sucks up red, yellow, and green pieces much quicker *'Piece Detector', has Attract Suit have little arrows pointing to where pieces are placed.